


Home

by Soliloqueenie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm not caught up so don't ask me what point in the campaign this is okay it just Is, Light Bondage, No Plot/Plotless, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/F/F, but I suppose I should still tag for it, like extremely light, this is just like 12k of tenderness that also has sex okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliloqueenie/pseuds/Soliloqueenie
Summary: Yasha's been away for a bit, and she's been missed.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST have a LOT of feelings about these three and also a lot of pent up yearning due to lockdown, so this happened. I'm newish to CR and I am very not caught up, so I realize this is sort of completely murky, plot wise, but I didn't want to try and put it somewhere specific in the timeline and then regret it later.
> 
> This is my first time publicly posting a piece of writing in...maybe 5 years? So please be gentle with me <3
> 
> I am soliloqueenie on tumblr, please yell about these ladies with meee

The morning is peaceful. 

Beau and Jester are on opposite sides of the room, Beau running herself through morning exercises near the door and Jester sitting in the open window half carving something profane into the windowframe and half pretending not to watch her. She remembers when the silence between them would not have felt so easy or comfortable, when she would have felt an almost compulsive need to fill it with something, but it is now, and the way Beau sometimes meets her eyes and beams when she glances over makes her heart squeeze.

She’s getting close to done with her picture, the face on the big dick she’s drawing is just malicious enough looking to bring a savage grin to her lips. Defacing the property of innocent innkeepers wasn’t usually her thing, but this one had made fun of Nott the night before, bad enough that Caleb – Caleb!- had ended up threatening him into silence. The sun outside is getting higher and Jester realizes she’s going to have to hurry if she wants to make to everyone else’s rooms to do the same before the others will be ready to leave.

Her carving knife stops moving anyway as a warm breeze blows in from outside. Jester closes her eyes and lets it wash over her with a sigh, the little gust stirring her nightgown just enough to tickle. She chuckles and gets back to work. She’s lost in her project, feeling very pleased with herself until she hears a rustle behind her and the sound of Beau letting out a little yelp of delight. She turns, half expecting to see Beau peering over her shoulder and admiring her work, but instead she’s greeted by the sight of an open door and a familiar figure standing in the doorway. Yasha?

“Yasha!”

_ YashaYashaYashaYashaYasha!! _

In an instant the knife is dropped to the floor and Jester launches herself at the two of them like a crossbow bolt. Beau has just enough time to look up in alarm, as the force is easily enough to topple her, but Yasha catches them both handily, though she stumbles a little into the hallway and swings them around in a half-circle to relieve some of Jester’s overzealous momentum. Yasha chuckles and sets the two of them down on the floor, opening her mouth to greet them only to have Jester press a finger to her lips, a look of conspiratorial glee on her face. 

“Shhh,” she hisses, voice barely above a whisper. “If you wake up the others they will come and want to see you and then start the day and then we won’t get to have you to ourselves at all.” Jester grabs both of Yasha’s hands and pulls her inside their room, leaving a laughing Beau with nothing to do but stumble along between them. 

“Have me to yourselves?” Yasha raises one dark brow playfully, but she looks a little hesitant.

“I don’t mean like that,” Jester chastises. “Technically.”

“I don’t know, I kinda did.” Beau is already circling behind Yasha to unclip her greatsword. She pitches her voice to be almost comically suggestive, but the kiss she turns her head to place on Yasha’s bicep is chaste and sweet. “You want these off too?” Beau pats Yasha’s sturdy leather pauldrons and she nods gratefully, so Jester sets to work on her own set of buckles and clips. 

“Thank you.” Yasha says simply. When Beau has Magician’s Judge free and turns away to lean it against the wall Yasha gently extricates herself from between them and goes to sit on the bed, where all the various pieces of outerwear she’s got on are easier for Beau and Jes to remove. Jester takes her customary spot behind her, fumbling with the straps holding Yasha’s chestpiece in place until they are loose and then gently pulls the lot of it up and over her head. When she’s done, she turns her attention to Yasha’s big, lovely mess of hair, pulling out the bits of moss and dirt that always end up stuck in it after travel or a fight.

From her place kneeling on the floor, Beau works on Yasha’s boots and looks up to see Yasha looking off to the side pensively. “So,” she starts, clearly trying to sound cool and conversational. “Not uh-not that we aren’t glad to see you, obviously, but how are you just now here? I mean, it’s like 7 am.”

Jester leans around Yasha’s head to give Beau a look that says shes been wondering the same thing.

“Oh.” Yasha pulls her eyes back down to Beau and manages a soft smile. “I had a room a few hours away last night, I meant to catch up to you all this morning.” She pauses, takes a breath. “I couldn’t sleep, so I just…..decided to keep moving.”

Behind Yasha, Jester looks at Beau again, pursing her lips and bringing her brows together as if to echo the question she knows Beau is thinking.  _ You kept moving? In the middle of the night? And rode hours in the dark? _

They wait for Yasha to go on, but she doesn’t, and Beau seems to decide to leave it alone.

“You missed a super boring week, Yash.” Beau says, slipping easily into one of their usual fill-in sessions. “We were traveling, then wandering around this stupid town looking for leads, but it’s been pretty dry.”

Jester hears Yasha give a little laugh. “I find it hard to believe the 6 of you are capable of having a week I’d call boring, but alright.”

“No, I mean it,” Beau insists, “No fun! It’s like the world knew you’d be mad if anything kicked the living shit out of me without you around and took a break. I’m fucking sick of it.” Beau finishes pulling Yasha’s boots off and sets them behind her, turning back to rub her fingers affectionately into Yasha’s muscular calves. Jester smiles. Beau is so cute when she’s being soft. They all know it but Jester also knows that if she brings it up Beau will roll her eyes and get all blushy and blustery, so she says nothing.

“Any chance I could get  _ you _ to kick the shit out of me later? I’m feeling seriously out of practice.” This startles a real chuckle out of Yasha, which makes Beau beam. The monk scoots forward to drape her elbows over Yasha’s knees and flash her girlfriend an absolutely shit-eating grin.

“Maybe” Yasha says. “My week has not been boring, though”

Again, Jester and Beau wait for Yasha to continue, but she doesn’t, and Jester shifts from pulling debris out of Yasha’s hair to massaging her scalp and feels her lean back into her touch, content. Jester nearly purrs at this, and leans forward to push her face into Yasha’s hair. It smells like her, herbal soap and sweat and that Yasha smell that can’t really be described. Everyone’s got one, it’s just that Yasha and Beau’s both smell  _ good.  _ Jester smiles again.

When she pulls her face out of Yasha’s hair Beau is watching Jester’s fingers work on Yasha’s scalp with what Jester thinks might be a hint of mischief in her eyes, but she isn’t sure. And then a moment later Beau reaches one arm up to pull at the strip of cord keeping her hair in a bun and it falls loose over the side of her head. She folds her arms neatly back under her chin and looks back up at Yasha with what can only be described as puppy dog eyes. 

It’s hard to tell what Yasha is doing in response but Beau’s look doesn’t waver. Jester narrows her eyes at her and sticks out her tongue. “That’s my trick,” she says, flatly. “You’re not even that good at it.” Beau spares a moment to look up to Jester and shrug a lazy not-apology that Jester resolves to punish her for later, but this last bit of cheekiness seems to be what sways Yasha, who laughs again and reaches down to start playing with Beau’s hair.

“It’s really good to be home,” Yasha says, and Jester knows exactly what she means, knows the Home that Yasha is referring to isn’t this inn with a rude barkeep and scratchy sheets. 

“Yeah, it is.” Beau’s eyes are closed now, the picture of contentment. 

Jester remembers the little pouch of ribbons she had purchased a few days before. With a pat on Yasha’s head, she hops off the other side of their bed to fetch them before returning to lay a selection out on the bed, ones in a few muted tones of violet and blue. “So. Yasha. I super, totally understand if this isn’t your thing and I promise I won’t be sad or anything at all if you say no but,” Jester pauses to wave her fingers over the ribbons with flair, giving Yasha an only barely less shameless version of the puppy dog face. “Can I pleasepleaseplease braid a few of these into your hair when I fix up your braids? Please? I won’t even do any pink ones.”

Yasha takes a moment to consider. “I think I’d like that, actually. Yes.

Jester’s answering smile is radiant. “Really!?” She claps her hands together, scrambling to select the perfect ribbon to begin. “Okay, okay,”  _ No,  _ she thinks,  _ those won’t do.  _ “Okay…Okay!” Jester selects a lavender ribbon with a pretty shine to it, and sets to work. She hadn't warned Yasha that any of them were going to be shiny, but she’s pretty sure the Aasimar won’t mind. Pretty sure.

For the second time this morning, Jester is feeling pretty pleased with her work. Yasha’s braids come out every now and then with time and Jester has long used fixing them as a chance to try out new ways to braid, with varying success. But nothing has looked so nice as this. The light purple of the ribbon makes the white ends of Yasha’s hair look silvery, like moonlight.  _ Molly would have loved to see this,  _ Jester thinks, but she quiets that thought and swallows it back down the second it catches in her throat. She’ll tell Yasha about it later, but not yet. When Jester finishes the first braid she holds it as far as it will go over Yasha’s shoulder and nuzzles her cheek against her temple, cooing. 

“It looks really pretty, Yasha. Can you see?”

Yasha hums her approval, and cranes her head up toward Jester to manage a kiss on the side of her chin. “It does. Thank you.”

A few more moments of that sweet comfortable silence pass, until Beau stirs reluctantly, just enough to be able to peer up at Yasha again, hoping to get a better answer this time. “Yash?”

“Yes?”

“You couldn’t sleep?

“….Yes, I…” Yasha takes a deep breath. “Bad dreams, again. Nothing out of the ordinary, I just…”

There’s a pause, but this time she does go on.

“Well. I was laying there in the dark, and I realized I could either continue to lay there, awake, till morning, or I could just leave, and be  _ here _ sooner.” This silence is a little heavy, not so comfortable. Jester wants to fill it. There are a lot of unasked questions floating around in the air that Jester doesn’t think it’s the right time for. 

“Mhmm, and so now you are here!” Jester presses her lips to the top of Yasha’s head, fingers still happily weaving blue and violet into Yasha’s hair.

“Yes,” Yasha agrees. “And so now I am here.”

Another kiss. “Well I’m glad you are here.”

“M’too, yeah,” Yasha has gone back to playing with Beau’s hair, running her fingers through the short, soft hair of Beau’s undercut. Beau, for her part, looks like she’s just about ready to pass out, her eyes closed again and her neck slack enough that whenever Yasha’s fingers change direction, Beau’s head lolls around too. “Missed ya.”

“I really didn’t miss anything fun at all?” Yasha’s question is directed at Jester, sleepy as Beau looks in her lap.

“Beau’s was kind of right, actually, but it wasn’t all bad, I guess. I found those ribbons at least, you know? We stopped in a town with all this  _ pretty _ fabric and I got those for you and a new dress, too.” Jester starts to get up for a moment but thinks better of it. “I’ll show you later I guess. I’m not done with your hair.”

Beau bursts into a sudden snicker. “Jes, tell her about Caleb and that bookstore.”

“Oh!  _ Yasha Oh my Gods,”  _ in the same town Jester had found the ribbons, Caleb had been a part of a truly disastrous attempt to barter a better price for a book he wanted. It would have gone better had he actually, literally managed to pick up his foot and put it in his mouth. Jester relays the story with delight, and tells Yasha how Nott had been so mad afterwards Caduceus had ended up having to pick her up by the scruff of her neck like a cat and carry her away. Which brings her to how later, Nott had gotten Caleb rather shit-faced about it and managed to convince him to try and go rob the store with her, and Jester and Beau had followed them to make sure they were okay and laughed themselves to tears when tailing them revealed that Nott and Caleb were too blasted to even manage the 10 minute walk there. Which brings Jester to her litany of not-so-private opinions on what she thought about how close Fjord and Cad had been sitting when they had returned. And also lots of other things Jester had been noticing about those two, Fjord and Caduceus, and well, what did Yasha think about that? 

As usual, Jester’s not really, actually looking for a response to any of that, but she pauses every now and then for Yasha to give one anyway, and is rewarded with an occasional clarifying question, and when she has managed to be particularly funny even a few more Real Yasha Laughs, and those are pretty special you know? Some people laugh at lots of things, which is great it really is, but a Yasha Laugh is something special. Jester feels the same about Caleb Laughs, but she hasn’t quite gotten as good at getting those, yet. Maybe soon.

From her current spot as a puddle on the floor, Beau chimes in every now and then to add details or correct something Jester had gotten a little too fantastical about, but after a while, she reluctantly pulls away and gathers herself. “Okay, probably shouldn’t completely neglect the morning routine.”

The ribbon braid Jester is working at the moment is almost done. As Beau starts to slowly wake her body back up and move through the rest of her exercises, Jester watches her, and she’s pretty sure Yasha is doing the same. Beau doesn’t look at them at all, which means she’s definitely thinking about looking at them. She’s not usually successfully sly enough for it to have been her plan all along, but the more Jester watches her, the more she’s positive Beau knows exactly how good she looks moving through her stretches and repetitions. Jester’s fingers are still in Yasha’s hair, but they are starting to get twitchy. They want to be doing something else. It’s hard to say, though, whether or not Beau is over there looking all lithe and smooth and sweet on purpose, because Beau kind of looks good all the time. It’s not fair to hold it against her. 

Regardless of whether or not Beau’s in on it with her, Jester decides to try something.

She finishes up with Yashas hair and gives it a few final comb-throughs. “You know,” She says, slowly. “Beau was being bad company like this all morning.”

Beau shoots her an incredulous look, but Jester ignores it. 

“I was working on something really, really funny earlier, and Beau didn’t even come over to see.” Jester is at full pout now, and she takes a second to lean around Yasha to see her face before continuing. “Can I show you?” Yasha is wearing a bemused little half-smirk. It’s an expression that gives Jester that same itch, and clearly says that Yasha knows she’s up to something, but much to Jester’s delight she nods anyway, standing up to stretch her arms above her head before turning back to Jester expectantly.

“Okay. Okay its over here,” Jester pulls Yasha over to the windowsill to show off her handiwork. Once Yasha is already at the window, Jester bends over just so, legs mostly straight, elbows resting on the sill. Jester lifts the bottom of her nightgown with her tail so that it’s up around her belly before starting to explain to Yasha exactly why she had spent nearly an hour defacing this inn. She gets a few details wrong on purpose, so that Beau will look over to correct her and get what she knows - _ hopes? No, knows _ \- is a very pretty view. It works almost immediately.

“No! Jes, that’s n-“ She hears Beau’s voice come to an abrupt stop behind her, but at the window Jester is still talking. She waves her hand back towards Beau in response and launches back into her explanation.

“-Yeah, so see? I really think it’s not even really that bad of me at all to leave this here. Even though usually Fjord or Cad ormaybeyou would tell me I Shouldn’t carve dicks into the windowsill, sometimes you’ve just got to give someone a little of what’s coming to them, you know? And Nott is gonna, I mean I think she’ll think it’s really funny,” Jester holds Yasha’s hand, leaning out the window so they can both bask in that nice breeze again. She lets her tail flick back and forth while she talks, and brings the pointed end of it up to caress the curve of her ass, just a little. It takes focus to do without breaking off her story, but she manages it. She’s messing with Beau, yeah, but it’s also an invitation. She’ll turn around in a second and Beau will either have taken it or not, and either way would be super okay with Jester, for sure. If she has to actually Get Dressed and Go See The Others she will not be disappointed at all.

“I want to be there when you show Nott,” Yasha says, eyes glittering with mirth. “I’ll help you finish up the rest, if you’d like.”

Jester is genuinely surprised at that, and straightens up to plant a kiss right on Yasha’s lips in delight. The barbarian is sitting in the window too, or like usual Jester wouldn’t be able to reach. “Do you really mean that?”

“Yeah,” Yasha wraps her arms around Jester’s waist lightly and kisses her again. “I missed you.” Jester nuzzles her face into Yasha’s chest for just a moment before turning around to see how Beau’s holding up.

The monk has abandoned her exercises and moved to lean against the wall next to the bed, arms crossed and sporting a decidedly mischievous expression.  _ Hook, line, and sinke _ r. Jester turns in Yasha’s arms and puts on her best Innocent Face. “What?”

Beau blushes and sputters, and Jester starts feeling pretty victorious. She leans back against Yasha’s warmth and licks her lips, waiting for Beau to recover. 

To her credit, she does pretty quickly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and leaning back on her hands to shoot them a lazy grin. “Hey so…You got time before you take off to make trouble with Nott for a little uhh…” Beau waggles her eyebrows. “You know, having you to ourselves like that after all, Yash?”

Yasha’s arms had been loose around her before, but Jester feels them tighten now, one of Yasha’s hands dropping a little to dig her fingers gently into her hip and ride up her nightgown. Jester lets herself enjoy the feeling for a moment, but this game is a little too fun to let it end so early, so she pulls away and flounces over to her pack to pull out a clean dress and try to give Beau an exasperated, scoldy expression. She’s not sure how successful that last bit is, because she can feel her mouth still curled into a big stupid smile, but she thinks she gets her point across anyway. 

Jester makes a show of holding the dress out in front of her like she’s considering it. She does a little lap in the space between Beau and Yasha, letting her hips swing a little more than usual, delighting in the fact that out of the corner of her eye she can see both of them watching her intently.

“No, I don’t think we have time at all,” she says, shaking her head sadly. She finishes her little circle standing right in front of Beau, who looks at her apprehensively.

“What are you doing?” The “what” is all drawn out and raspy, in that cute way Beau does. Jester is barely a foot away from her knees, and Beau reaches one hand out towards her right hip, but the tiefling “tsks” and pushes her hand away.

“What do you mean, Beau? I’m just getting ready, duh.” Feeling pretty bold already, Jester drops the dress to the floor and steps away to make a slow turn and pull her nightgown up and over her head. Underneath, she’s in just her smallclothes and wearing nothing above the waist, and even though she’s supposed to be the laying the trap here, thinking about that makes her blush all over. She stops for just a split second as she passes her chest so that her full breasts catch in the fabric as it goes and then slip out and back into place with a little bounce, remembering how Beau had once said she  _ really _ liked watching that. 

Beau gives a little growl and reaches for her again, but Jester steps out of the way, laughing. She doesn’t see Yasha coming though, and her laughter breaks into a yelp of delight when the other woman scoops her up from behind and deposits her onto the bed next to Beau.

Above her, Yasha looks breathless and affectionate. “You are a menace,” she says. Even amongst all her excitement and the first stirs of arousal, Jester feels her heart do a little somersault. 

“Yep.” She giggles and pulls Yasha down for a kiss before pushing her away again, gently. Two blue hands reach up to rest on either side of Yasha’s face. “This is okay, though?”

She yelps again as Yasha hoists her back up off the bed and lifts her up so that Jester can wrap her legs around Yasha’s sturdy waist. “Very okay.”

Jester practically melts against Yasha. “Mmkay.” Kiss. “That’s good.” Kiss. “That’s really good, actually.” More kisses. “I was really hoping you were gonna say that.” Her fingers are back in Yasha’s hair, pushing it gently back away from her face. One of Yasha’s strong hands drifts down to grip firmly at her butt, and Jester squirms in her arms and lets out a little moan. From the bed, Beau makes an exasperated noise and as Yasha chuckles against her lips, Jester glances over to see her perched at the edge of the bed watching them with completely unmasked desire. She’s leaning forward a little, hands balled in the fabric of her loose monk pants. The sight of her is like a lit match in Jester’s belly. She  _ loves _ getting Beau worked up like this, and she suspects Yasha does to. It’s not at all hard to do, but Jester still likes to think that she’s good at it. Sex is the newest to her of the three of them, by far, but these sort of games are not. She wonders every now and then whether she should feel strange about that, the tricks she’d learnt from Mama and books without any experience of her own.

She’s decided it’s not strange, though, or at least no more so than anything else about her, so why worry about it? It’s  _ fun.  _

Yasha breaks first, a few moments later, when Jester has been so thoroughly kissed her head is spinning pleasantly. Jester’s back is pressed against the wall, her tail wrapped loosely around Yasha’s waist under her legs. 

“Fuck, guys, please?” 

Oops. Jester had forgotten about Beau for a sec, there. It’s really hard not to though, when Yasha’s hands on her are so steady and sweet and her kisses taste like devotion and the lemon mint she must have been chewing while she rode. Jester turns to Beau and tries to come up with something coy to say, but she’s a little too kiss-drunk to keep on top of the situation, and before she knows it Yasha has set her back on the bed. 

A half-second later, Beau somehow manages to straddle Jester’s waist and grab Yasha by the shirt at the same time, pulling the Barbarian down for a bruising kiss. When she pulls away she looks down at her handful of shirt and makes another frustrated sound, holding it up for a moment like she had forgotten it was there. Yasha straightens with a smirk and starts to take it off, and in an instant Beau has shifted focus, sliding down Jester’s body just a little as she bends down to kiss her.

“Shit, Jes,” Beau says, between kisses. “You’re gonna kill me one of these days.” One her hands rests next to Jester’s head for the support, the other slides up her waist to sit right underneath one bare, blue, breast. “Like actually fucking kill me.” Jester’s too busy enjoying herself to respond, but when Beau shifts so she’s got one of the other girl’s thighs between hers, the tiefling takes the opportunity to move her legs and give them both a little much-needed friction. She’s rewarded with a raspy groan from the girl on top of her, which she’s pretty sure is one of her favorite sounds in the world. Jester’s fingers find their way under Beau’s thin sleepshirt and caress her back, all warmth and tight muscle and  _ Beau. _

Beau’s lips dip down past her throat, pressing soft kisses to her chest and working her way down. The hands on her belly feel so pleasantly  _ heavy,  _ Beau’s fingers leaving little sparks of heat that sink deeper and deeper into her skin as they move. Jester purrs and closes her eyes, hands tangling in Beau’s hair. One of Beau’s hands makes it all the way down past her stomach, massaging gently at her hip. The other hand comes up to help Beau get a decent mouthful of the side of one of Jester’s breasts. 

Jester bites her lip and looks down at Beau then, eyes heavy-lidded and full of affection. When Beau meets her eyes Jester breaks into a grin and blows her a kiss and Beau stops, resting her head back on the mattress for a moment.

“You’re beautiful,” she says, simply.

Jester sticks out her tongue at her.

Beau laughs, shifts back on top of her, and pulls one of her nipples into her mouth, running her tongue over it gently, then a little harder. It feels  _ good.  _ Pulls a happy, breathless sigh from Jester as she feels the knot of pleasure in her belly tighten. 

“Hey, can I?” When the tiefling looks down a moment later, Beau is perched between her legs, hands rubbing up and down her thighs gently. Gods, Jester definitely doesn’t have it in her to play games anymore. 

“Mhmm!!” Her voice squeaks out a little whinier than she had meant, but Beau doesn’t seem to mind. Jester nods enthusiastically, lifting her hips so Beau can pull off the last of her clothes. The monk flashes her one of those very Beau, honestly  _ very  _ sexy wicked grins when she ducks back down after dropping Jester’s smallclothes unceremoniously on the floor. Jester bites her lip again, watching her take her time kissing a line across her navel, and then down one hip to her thigh. Beau looks back up at her as she shifts to hover over her for a long, maddening moment before moving on to the other thigh instead of going where Jester seriously, really, likemightscreamifshedoesntgethere wants her. Her indignant gasp goes completely ignored as Beau presses kisses down her other leg, getting almost all the way to her knee before she glances up again. From somewhere, Jester hears Yasha chuckle, realizes the aasimar is sitting on the edge of the bed.  _ When did that happen? _

With something suspiciously resembling Jester’s faux-innocent face from earlier, Beau presses her lips to Jester’s soft stomach and raises one eyebrow up at her. “What, don’t like being kept waiting?”

Jester’s brows shoot skyward, and she thinks for a second she might literally explode. Lifting herself up on her elbows, she purses her lips down at the very satisfied looking monk between her legs.

Beau raises a hand in surrender. “Sorry Jes. Seemed only fair.” And a moment later Jester feels another kiss pressed to her right hip and then Beau’s tongue is on her.

The tiefling falls back against the mattress and shuts her eyes, tangling her hands in the sheets. Beau’s mouth against her is soft and warm and wonderful but so _ , so,  _ slow. She licks a lazy path up through the wetness between Jester’s legs and pulls away for just a half second longer than Jester can stand before coming back again. Beau’s doing this on purpose, she must be, because there’s no way the slow, wide press of her tongue and the thumb rubbing softly at her inner thigh and the grin Jester can  _ feel _ still on her lips are anything other than calculated. Which means Beau’s still teasing her, of course, but Jester can barely bring herself to care. Beau finally lets her tongue brush over Jester’s clit and the tiefling lets out a little whimper, hips squirming for just a little more friction.

There’s another warm, breathy chuckle and Jester opens her eyes to see Yasha spread out next to her, barely an arms length away. Yasha reaches down to comb Beau’s hair back out of her face and Beau looks up at her and actually  _ blushes,  _ though her tongue doesn’t falter. Jester watches the pale hand in Beau’s hair pull away after a moment and trail up her own blue torso until it reaches her chin. The press of Yasha’s fingers against the side of her face is gentle, but Jester obeys immediately anyway, turning to let a shaky moan be muffled by more of Yasha’s sweet, familiar kisses.

The thing is Beau’s  _ really  _ good at this. The slow pace she’s setting is quickly going from frustrating to absolutely  _ perfect.  _

“Beau, that’s-” Yasha pulls away for a moment to let her look down. Beau’s hair has fallen back into her face and Jester fixes it with shaky fingers. “That’s amazing. That’s really good.”

“Yeah, baby?” Beau pulls away for just a moment to press a kiss to the place where Jester’s left thigh meets the rest of her body.

“Baby? You d-”  _ Oh.  _ Beau slips a finger inside of her and Jester’s tease about her girlfriend’s very situational use of petnames devolves into another breathy whimper, eyes fluttering closed. Jester’s tail curls around Beau’s bicep as if to hold her arm in place. Yasha trails the hand that had been cradling Jester’s face down to palm one of her breasts, and suddenly Jester very much needs to find something for her mouth to do, because there’s no way in any of the hells that this inn is well soundproofed, and the sounds she’s making are  _ not  _ something she wants to hear about later.

Yasha’s mouth is back on hers before she even finishes thinking about reaching for her, and Jester feels her thumb start to rub back and forth over one of her nipples. There’s so much tightly wound energy roiling around inside Jester’s belly she almost feels like if not for Yasha and Beau tethering her to gravity she might just burst into the air and fly around the room like a bird caught in a hurricane. 

Her hands roam almost frantically over the bare skin of Yasha’s chest and shoulders like she’s looking for something else to hold on to, and then Beau does something with her tongue that makes her let out a completely unapologetic moan against Yasha’s lips. 

Yasha pulls away and kisses her way along Jester’s jaw to her ear, where she brushes her hair back with the fingers of the hand holding her up. “Shhh, Jester,” she chides, softly. “You can be quiet.” Jester gulps. She knows Yasha doesn’t care, and actually just likes giving her something to do, but it doesn’t matter, because with Yasha’s fingers working at her other nipple now, and her lips warm and absolutely delicious against her cheek and her unruly black and silver hair falling slightly out of control over her shoulders in a way that makes her look a little wild and very beautiful as she watches Jester teeter on the edge of orgasm…. Yasha could tell her to burst into flames and Jester would be happy to give it her best try. 

Beau slips another finger inside her and crooks them in  _ just _ the right spot and  _ yeah _ \- that’s definitely going to do it. Jester tangles one hand in Yasha’s pretty, pretty hair and lets the other one dip down to grip as gentle as she can at Beau’s. She closes her eyes and bites her lip hard, trying at once to follow Yasha’s instruction and make this last as long as she can, because whatever Beau’s doing to her feels just  _ amazing.  _ Beau’s been steadily unmaking her for a while now, though, and it doesn’t take long for her to come undone.

She’s maybe a hair quieter than she usually is, coming apart with her head thrown back and a few only  _ slightly  _ piercing cries before she dissolves into giggles and happy, sated sighs. Yasha kisses the side of her face as Beau’s tongue carries her through it, lingering until one last brush of it is too much and draws a sharp gasp out of her.

“Okay! Beau,  _ okay.” _

_ “ _ Stop?” Beau pulls away.

“Yes, please. I um-I think if you keep going I’ll die.”

Beau snorts. “Kay.” With the arm not currently restrained, Beau pats Jester’s tail affectionately and Jester uncurls it so she can move.

Her eyes are still closed, but she knows Beau is crawling back up her body because of the shift in weight on the bed and the kisses Beau leaves on her stomach. When their faces are even, Beau kisses her nose and Jester opens her eyes.

“Good?”

The tiefling giggles, reaching up to put her hand on the side of Beau’s face. “As if you don’t know, Beau.”

“Yeah,” Beau breaks into a very smug looking grin. “You can still say it, though.”

Jester tries and fails not to find that charming. “Fine,” She pulls Beau down. She can taste herself on Beau’s lips, which is always  _ weird  _ but not at all bad. “That was amazing. You’re amazing Beau.” Beau preens. “And sooo humble. That’s my favorite thing you are.” Jester pats her cheek as Beau laughs and reaches up to catch her hand.

“The humblest, that’s me.” Beau kisses Jester’s palm and then sets it gently down on the bed. She stretches her neck to one side and then the other, flashing Yasha a cheeky smile before using one arm to lever herself up and over Jester’s body so she’s straddling the aasimar’s stomach. “Hey Yash.”

“Hey.” Yasha sounds amused, her hands come up to rest on Beau’s thighs.

“Jes says I’m great at that, you want a demo?” Beau leans forward over her, the grin on her face is suspiciously close to the one she wears when she’s winning a fight, but that’s just how Beau is.

“I-” Yasha hesitates, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. Beau immediately sits back up. 

“Hey, or not,” Beau soothes. “That’s okay. You alright?” Once, Jester might have been surprised by the sudden gentleness in her voice, but it’s familiar now. Beau’s not nearly as full of hard edges as she wants everyone to believe.

“I am…much better than alright, but thank you,” Yasha assures after a moment. “I’m just – I don’t know if I want that, right now.”

“Yeah, okay.” If Beau’s disappointed, Jester can't hear it. “Uhhh…tell me what you do want, maybe?”

Yasha tugs on one of her wrists. “Come here.”

Beau’s smile is back in an instant. “Yes Ma’am.” She falls forward over Yasha’s bare torso to kiss her, and the barbarian wraps her arms tight around Beau’s back, hands splayed out at her sides.

Jester watches them as the last foggy traces of afterglow start to drift away.  _ Gods, _ she loves them so  _ much _ . She resists an urge to roll her eyes at  _ herself.  _ Maybe it’s just that nice warm breeze coming from outside, or the way the morning light catches them and makes Yasha’s hair look even silverier and Beau’s pretty brown skin  _ glow _ , or the sight of Yasha breaking away to laugh and kiss Beau’s nose, but for a second as she lays next to them feeling utterly relaxed and happy, Jester thinks this moment is  _ perfect.  _ Not cinematic like something out of one of her romance novels, better. Real. She squints, trying to save it in her brain like Caleb does, so she can draw it later. She wonders if she’s made it clear enough to the Traveler how cool it is that three people can  _ love  _ eachother like this. 

A shift of weight on the bed pulls her out of her thoughts, and when Jester pulls her attention back to her lovers Yasha is sitting up against the headboard and lifting Beau into her lap like she weighs nothing. Beau looks absolutely over the moon at this development. Yasha settles Beau down on top of her so that she’s straddling her waist again. She pulls their bodies flush against eachother and Beau lets out a shaky little pant.

In this position, perched on top of her, Beau’s just a little taller than Yasha. She looks down at her, both hands coming up to rest on her cheeks, thumbs tracing the tattoo on Yasha’s chin. Jester watches her wrestle her wild, excited expression into something more neutral and search Yasha’s face for a moment. Yasha squeezes Beau in response, a little hug. “I want this, I promise,” she says.

“Kay,” Beau leans down to kiss her again. “This uh….this is super hot.”

Yasha laughs, low in her throat, and closes the space between them. 

Jester half-buries herself happily in the mussed blankets for a moment, watching them. Beau’s breathing hard already, her hands in Yasha’s hair are as urgent as they are tender. One of Yasha’s hands comes up and dips under the front of Beau’s loose, cropped shirt to do something that makes Beau groan softly against her. It’s a warm, liquid sound that Jester feels run down her spine like something molten, and suddenly lying down and watching them isn’t nearly enough. 

Yasha’s legs are spread wide enough that Jester can crawl her way between them and press her lips to the small of Beau’s back.

“Hey Jes,” she hears above her.

“Hello.” Jester nuzzles her face against Beau’s back and then reaches and inches the bottom of her shirt up, and a second later Beau breaks away from Yasha for just long enough to pull it up over her head and toss it aside. The skin of Beau’s back is warm and soft against the cool press of Jester’s lips, and she takes advantage of the fact that Yasha has shifted her hands down to Beau’s hips to trail a slow, lingering line of kisses from Beau’s hairline all the way down to the waistband of her pants and then back up to her right shoulder. She lets her teeth sink in just a little there, just behind Beau’s collarbone, and feels her shudder. Jester grins, and does it again. Beau’s never really been subtle about how much she likes that, but it still delights her every time.

Over the shoulder Jester is working on covering in little kisses and bites, she can see Yasha move to kiss her way down Beau’s throat and mouth at her chest. Beau knots one hand in Yasha’s hair and braces the other on the top edge of the headboard. Jester has to sit up on her knees and crane her neck to reach as Beau leans forward, but she manages to stay with her, leaving more kisses up the side of her neck and then down, trailing back towards the tender spot between her shoulder blades. She runs her hands up and down the sides of Beau’s torso slowly. The warmth of Beau’s skin under her lips feels almost electric, almost as sweet as the sounds Beau is making, breathy and low and delighted and exasperated all at once.

“ _ Fuck _ , you guys.” Beau laughs hoarsely. “I- _ Fuck.  _ I’m going to fucking explode.”

Jester purrs against Beau’s shoulder, and drags her nails gently up the center of her back. The monks breathing goes positively  _ ragged,  _ and Jester peeks around Beau’s abdomen to see that Yasha has one hand down the front of Beau’s pants, but as she watches, Yasha withdraws it, dragging a short trail of wetness up Beau’s belly. Beau whines and leans down for another kiss. It’s a slightly strange angle for Beau to keep her hands where they had been, and Jester watches them land instead at the sides of Yasha’s face, then slide down to her abs and stop. Beau’s fingers splay out against the skin of Yasha’s stomach, just above the waistband of her pants.

“You can touch me,” Yasha says, but Beau’s fingers don’t budge. The monk pulls away for a moment, and Yasha reaches up to grip her chin with her thumb and forefinger. She brings their faces even, and Jester can’t see what Beau looks like, but Yasha’s lips are curled into a delicious little half smile. “Beau. I want you to touch me.”

“Hah,” Beau sounds unusually high-pitched, and weak. “Yeah. Yes, Ok.  _ Gods,  _ yes.  _ Fuck,  _ Yash.” Beau fingers scramble to unlace Yasha’s pants, and Yasha slides her hand back just a little to rub her thumb along Beau’s jaw. Yasha uses the hand on Beau’s face to pull her back in when she finally manages to slip her hand through the hastily undone lacing. Jester rests her head against Beau’s side, careful not impale her on the tip her horns. She’s not sure what she should be doing with her hands, but she settles for the moment on running one of them up and down one of Yasha’s thighs as she watches them, and  _ Gods _ are they a pretty picture. They’re all contrast, these two, and it’s more than just the fact that even in the soft morning light, Yasha is all pale cool tones and black and Beau is soft blues and warm browns. 

Yasha’s got a different game she plays with Beau. Jester’s not positive she understands, and also doesn’t think she needs to, but it’s there in the way Beau leans into the press of Yasha’s hand against the side of her face and kisses her desperately, and the way Yasha’s other hand slips back under the edge of Beau’s pants to rub at one of her hips calmly, almost absentmindedly, as if Beau’s hand isn’t at work between her legs. It’s fascinating. They’re beautiful. If not for the itch in her fingers to do  _ something,  _ Jester’s not sure she’d be able to tear herself away, but stillness feels utterly incompatible with the heat and adrenaline working its way back into her body again. 

Jester turns her head to press a kiss to Beau’s side, trailing back down to her waistband again. She sits up and leans back, running her fingers over the line where the fabric of Beau’s pants meets her skin. She sort of wants to reach a hand into Beau’s pants herself, but a million thoughts spill uninvited into her mind and stop her. She’s not  _ good  _ at it like Beau and Yasha are, though she knows she’s getting better, and that the two of them always assure her they enjoy her touch and gently correct her when they don’t. But even ignoring all of that, something about this moment feels intimate in a way she’s not sure if she can be a part of, she’s not sure where she fits in in this game, and besides  _ that,  _ the waistband of Beau’s pants is pretty taut against her back, leaning over as she is, and Jester’s not even really sure that she would be able t-

“Rip them.”

“What?” The tiefling whips her head up, surprised to see Beau looking over her shoulder and down at her. “Beau! Your pants!?”

“Will you Mend them, after?”

Jester nods, starting to smile.

“Then please, Jes? Rip. Them.” 

Jester holds Beau’s gaze as she presses another kiss to her shoulder blade and reaches down with both hands to rend Beau’s pants cleanly in two, right down the center seam. Beau bites her lip as she watches her, and swears, and shoots her a look of pure adoration. There’s a genuine peal of laughter from Yasha as Jester sits up on her knees to kiss Beau’s dumb smiling face for a moment before the monk turns her attention forward again. Jester kneels behind her, takes a deep breath, and reaches a hand under Beau’s body to rub lightly at her thighs. She feels Beau shudder a little at even that, so she trails her fingers to the warmth between her legs. The angle is unfamiliar, yes, but Beau’s body isn’t. Jester swirls the pad of her middle finger around Beau’s clit experimentally, and hears her whine breathlessly against Yasha’s lips, so she keeps going. Beau’s pretty, muscular back is right there in front of her, so Jester kisses it again as she works, and after a moment she finds herself lost in the rhythm of it all, Beau’s body grinding against her hand, and her own lips pressing again and again to Beau’s back, and the chorus of soft curses and sighs Yasha and Beau both let out above her. Maybe it’s absurd, and it’s certainly more than a little heretical, but the word that pops unbidden into Jester’s brain is  _ worship. _

Wrapped up in the unexpected divinity of it all, it takes the dull thud of Yasha throwing her head back against headboard to bring Jester out of her reverie. Beau leans up and away from Jester’s touch to stay with her, and when Jester sits up to lean around the torso in front of her and look at them, Beau’s got the hand that isn’t still down Yasha’s pants cradling the back of her head so she can’t bump it again. Yasha’s eyes are squeezed shut, mouth open, and the hand on Beau’s hip is gripping  _ hard _ , but she’s a lot quieter than Jester was. Yasha always is. Beau kisses her temple, and then her cheek, and when Yasha looks like she’s come back down she leans away to flash her a wide grin.

Yasha pulls Beau’s face in with both hands for a few breathless kisses. “I love you.” Her voice is barely above a whisper. Beau just kisses her again, and when she pulls away Yasha’s face is very different. The barbarian licks her lips, thumbs rubbing over Beau’s cheekbones. “Your turn,” she says, and then turns her head to look down at the blue tiefling leaning contentedly against them, who presses a kiss to her knee. “Jester?”

She asks nonchalantly, like they’re all at breakfast, and she wants Jester to pass her the butter, but Jester knows exactly what she wants and rushes to obey. Jester wraps her arms around Beau’s waist and feels her lips curl into a toothy grin. When she looks at Beau for approval, she’s already nodding, so Jester wastes no time lifting her off of Yasha’s lap and into her own, this time with Beau’s back pressed against her chest. This, she  _ has  _ done before. She maneuvers Beau in her arms and scoots them so that her own back is pressed against the headboard. Yasha scoots off the bed to grab the discarded bit of cord that had been in Beau’s hair earlier and pulls her own hair back, then, after looking around for a moment in vain, pulls the already disheveled lacing out of the front of her pants and hands it to Jester. Beau snorts, but she holds her hands up at her sides, and Jester pulls her wrists behind her back and ties them together deftly. She presses a kiss to Beau’s cheek when she’s done.

“Okay?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Good.” Jester purrs against her ear, meeting Yasha’s eyes over her shoulder to shoot her a very mischievous smile. She  _ loves  _ this. She feels like she’s presenting Beau like a gift, and  _ Gods  _ she loves this. Yasha straddles Beau’s thighs and leans forward to pull Jester in for a kiss. It’s languid and slow, and makes Jester’s toes curl where her feet are resting against Beau’s legs. Jester sighs into it, briefly considers sliding out from behind Beau to pull Yasha against her properly, and thinks Yasha might even let her, but Beau lets out an indignant whine from her place pressed half-upright between them, and Jester decides that their attention would be better spent elsewhere.

She’s not alone in thinking so, because Yasha pulls away a few long moments later and sits back to look Beau’s body up and down in appreciation. Jester rests her chin on Beau’s shoulder, turning her face in towards the side of her neck so her horn stays safely out of poking range. She watches Yasha run her fingers from the side of Beau’s thigh all the way up her torso to grip her chin again, and feels Beau shudder in response.

“You look so good like this,” Yasha says, hovering an inch or so out of Beau’s reach. “I like it.” From anyone else, Jester’s pretty sure that would sound dirtier, but from Yasha it sounds earnest. And she’s right, anyway, Beau looks really,  _ really  _ good.

“Yeah?” Beau’s voice is shaky. Jester nuzzles her face against the side of Beau’s neck and feels her gulp.

“Mmhmm,” Yasha leans in, just close enough  _ not  _ to kiss. Jester wraps her fingers around Beau’s shoulders to keep her from closing the distance. Yasha kisses Beau’s cheek, presses her lips to Jester’s again, and then pulls back to watch Beau’s face as she trails one hand down and grips one of Beau’s thighs. She pushes them apart enough that she can move one of her knees between Beau’s legs and then lingers, the hand left on her thigh massaging gently. “Yes?”

Beau nods so vigorously Jester has to pull away to keep her from impaling the back of her head on a rather precariously close horn. Yasha leans in for a kiss first, the hand that had been on Beau’s chin cradling her cheek, and Jester leans forward again carefully so that Beau can relax against her. The sound Beau makes when Yasha slips her fingers between her legs is absolutely delightful, Jester feels her breath catch as she watches them, and rubs her hands up and down Beau’s arms to give them something to do. 

The pace Yasha sets is sort of merciless, really. Jester watches her slip first one, then two of her big fingers inside Beau, and feels the monk lean back against her as she grinds down on the heel of Yasha’s hand and moans against her lips.

Pressed against her chest, Beau’s almost shaking, her entire body is taut like a bowstring, and Jester realizes that she’s already close, that she’s already trying to make this last, which makes sense really, given the events of the last half an hour or so. It’s too hard not resist making it harder for her though, so Jester leans down to kiss the side of Beau’s neck and sneaks a hand around to palm one of her breasts, kneading gently.

“Fuck,” Beau sounds hoarse. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“What do you want, Beau?” Yasha’s voice is gentle, she brushes the hair out of Beau’s face and kisses her cheek. Beau doesn’t respond, just cranes her neck forward to try and kiss Yasha again. Yash lets her, for a moment, and then pulls away again, and the look she shoots Beau sends a shiver down Jester’s spine. Desire and excitement and cool, centered control all at once. Jester bites her lip and feels her teeth graze across the skin of Beau’s throat in the process. “Do you want me to stop?”

Choking out a laugh, Beau shakes her head. “Nope. Super no.  _ Fuck. _ ”

So Yasha doesn’t, and instead smiles and leans down to kiss the side of Beau’s neck that Jester isn’t currently working on, and it’s not long before Beau throws her head back and comes with a string of not-at-all muffled curses and then goes limp in Jester’s arms, panting. Jester nuzzles her neck as she lets out an exasperated huff.

“That was almost embarrassing.”

Yasha laughs, and leans forward to kiss her softly. “That’s not the word I would use.”

Beau chuckles weakly and bumps her forehead against Yasha’s. “You just get me too riled up, I guess.” Her voice sounds almost sheepish. And that’s pretty much too sweet to handle, so Jester hugs Beau as tightly as she can without bending her arms out of shape, and showers the side of her face in kisses. Yasha leans down to kiss Beau at the same time, and logistically, all the attempted kisses at once don’t go well, which has the three of them laughing for a few moments in a tangle of bumped noses and wayward strands of slightly sweat-damp hair.

When Jester looks up from giggling into Beau’s neck Yasha is grinning down at them with mischief in her eyes. She reaches out and tucks a piece of Jester’s too-long bangs behind one horn. “What do you say Jester, can Nott wait a little longer?” Yasha’s voice is calm, casual, but as she asks she scoots down Beau’s body and bows her head to flick one of Beau’s nipples with her tongue, once, not breaking eye contact. “It seemed like you were in a rush.” Her hand slides down Beau’s abs again, coming to rest with her thumb rubbing back and forth across her hipbone. 

Beau whines. “Nott can choke, frankly, if you’re gonna keep doing that.”

Yasha ignores her and cocks her head to one side, raising an eyebrow up at Jester, who sucks in a long breath and nods as the dull ache that had been fading away in her belly turns urgent again. She tries to think of something coy to say, she really does, but all her brain can focus on is how good Beau looks tied up and stretched out in front of her, and how the upward quirk of the corner of Yasha’s lips makes her heart flutter and thud like a trapped bird. “Nott can…wait,” she manages, after a moment. “Staying here sounds really nice, actually.”

Yasha places a kiss on Beau’s sternum and comes up to her eye level. “Yes?”

“Oh, absolutely.” 

Humming in approval, Yasha reaches her other hand over Beau’s shoulder to pull Jester in for a kiss. This time, Jester lets herself be a little selfish, and reaches up to tangle her hands in Yasha’s hair and hold her there. Yasha rubs her thumb over the place where her horn meets the skin of her forehead and Jester sighs into their kiss, ignoring Beau’s grunt of annoyance as she’s pushed to one side. When Yasha’s stiffens and pulls away abruptly, Jester looks down just in time to see Beau pop one of Yasha’s nipples out of her mouth and look up at the both of them with another shit-eating grin. With her arms still tied behind her she can’t get enough leverage to stay sitting up, and falls sideways on the bed. 

Yasha pulls Beau upright and then grabs her by the waist and tugs her down, laying her out a little flatter than she had been before, and Jester scoots her hips forward so her body is at a slightly better angle for Beau to lean back on. The monk sucks in a deep breath and lets Yasha push her legs a little farther apart as she settles herself between them. Yasha kisses Beau’s navel, and then one of her hips, and then grins and bites at Beau’s inner thigh hard enough to startle a yelp out of her before laying her head on Beau’s leg and looking up at them. Her eyes roam unabashedly over Beau’s body and Jester feels the monk pressed against her gulp at the scrutiny.

“You’re beautiful too, you know,” Yasha says, and Beau huffs out a little raspberry in response. Jester doesn’t have to look down to know she’s blushing, but Yasha doesn’t make her suffer for long. She kisses her navel again and then, using one hand to hold down Beau’s hips so she can’t writhe around like she always tries to, Yasha gets to work.

The response from Beau is immediate. She goes limp and lets out a long, soft moan that makes Jester  _ ache  _ between the legs, but there’s little she can do about it at the moment, the three of them positioned as they are. Jester settles for carding her fingers through Beau’s hair, just to give them something to do. Taking inspiration from earlier, maybe, Yasha’s taking things slower than Beau usually likes, but even with the hand firmly planted flat on her hip, Jester can tell from the relative stillness of Beau’s torso that she’s not trying to speed Yash up for once. When Jester tears her eyes away from Yasha and glances down at her, Beau’s eyes are closed, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Jester scratches at the place where Beau’s hair goes from long to undercut, right where she knows Beau likes it.

When Jester looks back down, Yasha is slipping a finger inside Beau again, or maybe two, it’s hard to tell at this angle, but either way it coaxes another breathy moan out of Beau and Jester has to bite her lip to keep herself from echoing her.

“I’m- Yash, I-”, Beau takes a long, shaky breath. “I’m in fucking heaven right now.”

Yasha chuckles, but doesn’t stop.

“Your arms okay, Beau?” Jester moves her hands down to squeeze Beau’s shoulders. It doesn’t seem like the angle she’s laying at now would be comfortable for long.

“Mhmm.”

A few seconds later, Beau’s eyes pop open. “Actually, will you untie me? I have an idea.”

“Umm,” Jester looks at Yasha for approval, and now she  _ has _ stopped, but after a long moment of eye contact between Yasha and Beau that Jester cannot for the life of her make sense of, she nods. So, “Umm, okay,” Jester says, and pushes Beau back up to sitting so she can reach down and untie the cord around her wrists. She massages them gently until Beau pulls her left hand loose and pats the bed next to her. Jester scoots to the side and Beau lays flat on her back and then looks up at Jester and pats her chest. Tilting her head to the side, Jester narrows her eyes at her, not all way sure she’s understanding. Her brain feels sort of...syrupy. Muddled. 

“C’mere.” Beau tugs on one of Jester’s wrists and then sticks out her tongue and mimes a few extremely lewd motions that make Beau’s suggestion finally click into place. 

“Oh!  _ Oh,”  _ Jester does a little jump in place and feels her heart jolt into triple-time. “You want me to umm…sit on you? And-”

“Yep.”

She starts to sling a leg over Beau’s chest, and then stops, shifting back to sitting next to her. “Um…I want to see Yasha, though.” 

Yasha laughs at that. She’s resting her head on one of Beau’s thighs again, her thumb rubbing circles into the other one. “You can face this way, you know.”

“Oh.” Jester feels her lips curling into a toothy smile. Beau opens her arms like she’s waiting for a hug and Jester giggles in delight, leans down to kiss her first, and then carefully throws one of her knees over her head and settles herself over her. “Am I squishing you?”

“Nope. Back in fucking heaven,” Beau says, kissing the underside of Jester’s thigh. Her arms wrap around Jester’s legs, anchoring her and pulling her down the rest of the way, and she presses a kiss to the aching warmth between Jester’s legs. It feels so much better than just a kiss has any right to, honestly, frustrated as she already is, and Jester moans softly, biting her lip. 

Yasha’s watching them with dark, heavy lidded eyes. When Jester meets her eyes she purses her lips and blows her a kiss, and Jester blushes a little. Getting impatient, Beau starts to squirm under Yasha’s grip and Jester watches as Yasha crooks an eyebrow at the writhing hips underneath her and then adjusts her hands to wrap under Beau’s legs and pin them firmly to the bed. Jester both hears and  _ feels  _ Beau laugh against her, and the extra vibrations are sort of overwhelming, actually. Yasha dips her head down and resumes the slow pace she had set earlier, kissing at Beau’s cunt a few times before sealing her lips over her clit and doing something that makes the muscles of Beau’s stomach shudder. Between her legs, Beau swears and groans, and  _ that’s  _ pretty overwhelming too, honestly.

And so is the way Yasha, knowing she’s watching, is sort of making a show of going down on Beau now. She looks up every now and then and meets Jester’s eyes and  _ smiles  _ without faltering. Jester’s not really sure what to do in response besides stare, because it’s kind of breathtaking. And Beau’s mouth against her is getting more and more urgent to match the sounds she’s making, and it feels  _ amazing _ . Jester can see the muscles of Beau’s stomach trying to writhe again and chase a little more friction, but Yasha doesn’t let her. Her fingers dig a little into the skin of Beau’s hips where she’s holding her down. 

There’s nothing stopping Jester, though, so she leans forward to brace one hand against the bed and the other on Beau’s chest, and grinds her hips experimentally against Beau’s face. Underneath her, Beau nods enthusiastically in response, and her grip on Jester’s thighs gets a little tighter. Jester does it again. 

A few moments later, Beau’s tongue starts to falter against her. She lets out a couple of muffled swears, and then Jester sees Yasha pull away, kissing a line across Beau’s navel. Beau writhes ferociously in protest, but she can barely budge herself with both of Yasha’s big hands holding her down.

Yasha lets her struggle for a moment, and then leans down and flicks her tongue over Beau’s clit, just once, and Beau yelps. Even with Yasha pushing her down, Beau’s hips buck up, a little. She breaks away from Jester for a moment to whine.

“What’s the game here, Yash? You’re killing me.”

“Jester first.” Yasha locks eyes with Jester and turns her head to bite at Beau’s thigh again, smiling. 

Beau gives a groan that’s somehow half delight and half exasperation, and Jester lets out a little squeak at the zeal with which she dives back in. Jester’s not sure if Beau had been holding out before or if the thrill of Yasha’s challenge is making the difference, but Beau’s tongue on her feels fucking  _ incredible.  _ If Yasha had been wanting her to hold out for a while, it’s not going to happen. If Yasha can tell though, she must not mind, because she pulls one arm free of Beau’s legs and reaches over to cup Jester’s cheek and pull her forward enough that she can kiss her. 

_ Gods,  _ Jester likes kissing Yasha. And Beau’s taste on her lips is familiar in an exhilarating way and after pulling Jester forward, Yasha pulls her hand away to reach down between Beau’s legs, and Beau whimpers against her and  _ that  _ feels amazing too- it’s all too much, really, and Jester comes apart again, trying and failing not to cry out against Yasha’s lips. She collapses against Beau’s body, breathing too hard to do anything but press a few haphazard kisses to her toned stomach. Beau seems to take the cue to back away this time without being asked though, but she doesn’t really stop, just pulls away to kiss breathlessly at whatever she can reach that isn’t too sensitive to be touched at the moment.

Yasha kisses the top of Jester’s head and then slides back down between Beau’s legs, her tongue joining the fingers that are already starting to bring Beau back to the edge. Jester starts to shift to roll away, but Beau tightens her arms around her legs again.

“Will you-  _ Fuck, Yasha-  _ Will you stay?” Beau whimpers, high pitched and needy. 

“Okay.” A little further consideration reveals that Jester’s legs are made of jelly, now, anyway. She couldn’t get up if she wanted to. Jester rests her head comfortably against Beau’s belly and runs her hand up and down her side. She’s not sure if that’s helping anything, but Beau’s skin feels nice, and her brain is only slightly less made out of jelly than her legs at this point, so it’s really all she can do.

Between more loud curses and sweet, breathy moans, Beau’s tongue still brushes over her clumsily. And then a scant few moments after Jester doesn’t roll away, she feels Beau convulse under her and closes her eyes to enjoy the sound of Beau coming again, though this time the sounds are slightly muffled by the press of Jester’s thighs. Yasha hums happily, and Jester opens her eyes again to see her coaxing Beau through the last of it, two fingers pumping in and out gently. She presses one last chaste kiss to Beau’s clit and then moves both of her hands to rub gently at the places where they had been holding Beau down before. 

With no small effort, Jester gathers herself and rolls away then, because she’s pretty sure Yasha will want to cuddle now, and she very much wants to oblige. It takes her a few moments to un-jelly herself enough to get facing the right way on the bed, and by the time she does Yasha is on her back next to her, with Beau curled around her upper body.

“ _ Gods,  _ I fucking love you, Yash,” Beau is saying. “You’re incredible.” Her legs are tucked up around Yasha’s waist, and Jester lays herself out next to them and watches her wipe her hand across her mouth and then lean down to kiss her. Yasha uncurls one arm from where they’re both wrapped around Beau’s waist and holds it out to the side towards Jester, who scoots eagerly in to lay her head on Yasha’s bicep, just below her shoulder. Jester lets her eyes flutter closed. The soft sounds of Beau and Yasha kissing next to her are soothing, in a way, and Yasha lifts the hand of the arm she’s laying on to start running her fingers through Jester’s hair. Jester smiles and curls her tail around Beau's ankle.  _ This silence is wonderful _ , Jester thinks. She wants to climb in a bathtub full of it and sink down until her whole body is all warm and floaty and just stay there for like…hours.

She barely notices when Beau reaches out to nudge her shoulder, but her eyes open, albeit a little groggily.

“Doing okay over there, Jes?”

“Oh, um, mhmm. I’m really good, actually.” Beau smooths her bangs out of her face and Jester reaches up and pulls her hand down to kiss her fingers. “You broke my legs, though,” she says, voice somber. “They are made of pudding now.”

Beau laughs, and pulls Jester’s hand over to hold it against her face. “Oh, yeah? That sounds really serious. Does Greater Restoration cover pudding legs, do you think?”

Jester sticks out her bottom lip and quivers it ever so slightly. “I don’t think so, Beau.”

“Well shit, you had great legs, too.” She looks up at Yasha with a mournful expression. “You’re gonna have to carry Jessie everywhere now, I guess. We puddinged her legs.”

Yasha nods. “I can accept that.”

“Guess what, though?”

Beau looks back down at her. “What?”

Jester flashes her a conspiratorial grin. “It was worth it.” Beau beams, and Jester props herself up on her elbow to lean over and kiss her, just a couple of times, and then nestles back into the crook of Yasha’s arm with a contented sigh. Yasha starts running her fingers through Jester’s hair again, and Jester traces patterns on the skin of Yasha’s shoulder. “Can we just lay here, for a little bit?”

“Yeah,” Beau says. “That sounds really nice.”

Yasha just hums in agreement, and tightens the arm around Jester’s head for a moment. And there’s that nice warm silence again. Jester goes back to tracing circles and pictures on Yasha’s shoulder, enjoying the feeling of her fingers in her hair. Beau closes her eyes, rests her cheek on Yasha’s chest and wraps her arms as much around her torso as they will go without having to burrow under her. It’s for the best, really, that Jester isn’t going to have enough time to vandalize everyone else’s room. Caleb would probably say it wasn’t a good idea, and Fjord almost certainly would, and then she would be annoyed and try to do it anyway. So, not a big deal, really, if she spends the rest of the morning here. Jester feels a little bit like she’s melting into the mattress. She’s not sure she could leave if she tried.

Eventually, Yasha’s hand in her hair falls away, and when Jester looks up to ask why, Beau reaches out a hand and grips her arm to stop her. Jester stops, but looks at her with a confused expression, and Beau pulls her hand back to hold her finger to her lips and then point upward.

Yasha is asleep. Properly asleep, not just resting. Asleep like she hadn’t been all night, on the back of some poor horse riding miles in the dark to get here. Her mouth is a little mushed because of the way her chin rests against the top of Beau’s head, and as Jester watches her for a few moments she registers the soft snoring sounds Yasha makes when she’s actually out, not just faking it. Jester’s heart does a somersault in her chest, and it takes what feels like all of her willpower not to do something that would wake Yasha up. Instead, she looks back down at Beau with a wide, excited smile, and sees the expression mirrored back. Jester blows her a silent kiss, and Beau blows one back.

And then slowly, ever so gingerly, Jester uncurls her tail, lifts her head off of Yasha’s arm and scoots backwards off the bed, pushing one leg over at a time to catch herself as silently as possible. She steps lightly over to her bags and rummages until she finds her sketchbook and ink. Going almost agonizingly slowly to avoid making sound, Jester rips out a page and writes “We are sleeping in” in the center of it in big, bright blue letters. Below that, she doodles a small, cartoony Yasha, and then switches to pink ink to fill the space around her with hearts and stars. Adds a couple of exclamation points in black just for good measure, and then adds a few more hearts in black to the borders of the page because, you know, that’s just how she’s feeling this morning. The whole thing takes her only a few minutes, and when she’s done she slips it under the door. The others will knock if it’s important, Jester knows, but Yasha can probably use all the sleep she can get, and this will buy them some time. 

With that, Jester picks up a small wicker chair that’s in the corner of the room, and sets it down softly next to the bed before fetching her sketchbook and inks and settling herself into the chair to look at them. For all his faults, the innkeeper really deserves some credit for where he put the furniture in this room, because the light from the window is still pouring in and over them so prettily. Curled up on top of Yasha, Beau looks soft and small. Jester rests her elbow on the arm of the chair and sets her chin in her hand, just watching them. What she wants to do is rush back over, and crawl across the bed and curl into Yasha’s side, but she doesn’t, because they look so sweet and dear right now, and what she wants even more is to be able to freeze this moment and keep the drawing to look at when Yasha’s gone. Or maybe she’ll give it to Yasha as a present next time she has to leave. That might be nice. Maybe she’ll make a copy of it and draw flowers all around Beau and Yasha instead of this sturdy wooden bed, and tuck it into Yasha’s bags when she’s not looking and then Send her a message about it later. 

Yeah, that sounds really nice. Yasha would probably really like that, actually.

Jester cracks her sketchbook and starts to try and look at them a little more clinically, figuring out what the best bit to start with would be, and then Beau pops one eye open to look at her. Jester waves at her, and Beau smiles. When she realizes what Jester’s doing though, she pulls a face, crossing her eyes and contorting her nose and mouth so she looks grotesque. Jester huffs, and crosses her arms at her. Beau uncrosses her eyes, but leaves the rest as is until Jester mouths ‘Stop it!’ and she drops the face, grinning instead. Jester narrows her eyes at her, and the monk raises one hand off the bed slightly in surrender. She relaxes her face again, one cheek a little smushed in where it’s pressed against Yasha’s chest.

‘I love you,’ Beau mouths, and blows her another kiss.

Jester mimes catching it in the air and pressing it to her cheek. ‘I love you too,’ she mouths back.

Beau closes her eyes and settles a little further into Yasha, who even in her sleep takes the chance to pick up the arm Jester had been laying on and sling it over her. Jester takes a deep breath to try and convince her overfull heart to settle down for a moment, please. She leans over her sketchbook, scrunches up her nose, and begins to draw. 


End file.
